Manifold valves have been used with differential pressure transmitters. In those installations where the transmitter and manifold require separate support, a pipe clamp and support have been connected to the transmitter to provide this support. An example of this prior support is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,881 issued to John E. Hewson on Feb. 3, 1959, and entitled "Valve Manifold."
While this type of support has been used for many years, it has certain disadvantages. To service the differential pressure transmitter, it had to be disconnected from the support and from the valve manifold. The transmitter was needed to complete the piping installation. When transmitters were installed in the field prior to the completion of construction, they were subject to damage. When the transmitters were removed for servicing, the piping which remains connected to the manifold is subject to being bent since the support has been removed. When servicing one further disadvantage encountered is that both piping and instrument men are involved rather than just instrument men. Also, when piping has been used to connect from the manifold to the transmitter, the liquids in such piping have been spilled on removal of the transmitter.
The foregoing and other disadvantages have been experienced for many years but no structure has been proposed which would eliminate them.